Beyond the Rainbow
by Nyodrite
Summary: And he was hit by a sudden /surge/ of memories that made it /click/- He /died/. He was born again. He was a twin. He was Hatake Kama, younger brother to Hatake Kakashi and second son of Hatake Sakumo. He was in the /past/. He could fix /everything /.
1. Prologue

Kakashi couldn't truly say if he had ever felt so exhausted as he did _now_ with his vision blurry, brain sluggish, hearing fractured to the pint that what was spoken held no meaning to him and his body entirely uncooperative. His chakra was practically nonexistent but, then, it was something he had grown accustomed to over his twenty-something years as an active shinobi with a transplanted Sharingan.

_"...-take...-kashi...-"_

He _knew_ that voice, it was familiar and comforting but he couldn't actually place who it belonged to either due to grogginess or because he had not heard it in a while.

_"...-unge-...Hata-...Kama...-"_

This voice was female and he _didn't_ recognize it. His body stiffened as he tried to focus on the potential threat then his body betrayed him as his mouth opened and he fell into darkness with a shout _(wail)_.

* * *

He was slightly more coherent the second time he woke, a feeding tube _(nipple)_ in his mouth and arms hugging _(cradling) _him. His face contorted, he had always hated feeding tubes since they wouldn't let him wear his mask, and his hand came up to pull it from his body with irritation.

_"...-on't...touc-...-at Kam-..."_

A hand was around the tube _(bottle)_, feeling enormous in a way that made him freeze in confusion- an Akimichi holding a feeding tube in his body?

_"...-addy...-as yo-...Kama."_

And he fell into darkness once more.

* * *

He could see properly the third time he woke along with hear, move and sense his chakra- however smaller they seemed- but he stiffened in stark disbelief at what he saw; a blue banner hung with black writing spelling out 'Happy Fourth Birthday', a white paw-cake on a table, a small pile of presents along with blue and silver balloons that declared either 'Congratulations' or 'Happy Birthday' but what caused him disbelief was seeing his father _alive_ with _him_.

He could almost believe he was viewing a memory of his fourth birthday/congratulations-on-entering-the-Academy party when his father turned towards him with a smile, "Come on Kama, open your presents with Kakashi."

And he was hit by a sudden _surge_ of memories that made it _click_-

_He _died_._

_He was born again._

_He was a twin._

_He was Hatake Kama, younger brother to Hatake Kakashi and second son of Hatake Sakumo._

_He was in the _past_._

_He could fix _everything_._

* * *

**A/N:**Time travel. (Future? Present?)Kakashi has been sent back in time and reborn as his _own_ younger _twin_. How it happened?...w_eeeell_...


	2. To Get the Ball Rolling

Kakashi- _Kama_, he no longer had any claim to that name- was understandably, to _him_ at least, clingy when it came his father after his _(their)_ fourth birthday. It got to the point where Dad- he could _say_ that now and be _answered_ and _fuck_ if that wasn't an amazing feeling- had sat him down and very seriously asked if he thought he could handle going to the Academy and that there wasn't any shame in waiting another year to enter. He was tempted, to spend more time with his father, but he decided to go because, if he didn't become a genin _now_, he doubted he would meet Sensei again- which was unacceptable.

For some strange reason, his father thought his anxiety would be helped if he wore a mask- _Kakashi_ took one look at him wearing it, decided it awesome and that _he_ needed a mask also- but, then, he had always _knew_ his father was a bit weird.

Maybe it came with the territory of making jōnin? _Hmmm_...

His younger-older _(past-present?)_ self, who was oddly adorable and awkward at trying to be a good big brother even though they were a handful of minutes _(decades) _apart in age, had decided that he could make it more then ten feet away before he would spontaneously kneel over and thus decided that he wasn't allowed to go further then _five_ feet unless with Dad- he _would_ have been a bit annoyed about the blatant stalking/hostage-taking if the boy weren't so amusing when he tried to pretend like it was all _incidental_ that Kakashi was always at his side.

It made the first day of school interesting though.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi- third column, second row, third seat. Hatake Kama- first column, third row, first seat. Hy-"

Kakashi had frozen as he was walking towards his seat, Kama followed with a carefully blank expression as he attempted to smother any amusement he felt when his 'Niisan' whispered a cold, deadly, "_What_?"

"Is there a problem Hatake-kun?" Akira-sensei queried.

Kama watched with hidden amusement at how _niisan_ gripped his arm in an almost possessive manner and glared at the chūnin, "Why are you separating us?"

"Even twins will be unable to stay together all the time- it is best to get you used to it _now_." Was the reply and Kama could see the logic behind that- he knew the Hiashi and Hizashi had been together constantly up until the point they were on different teams and, consequently, weren't much use until they had gotten used to being apart.

Kakashi, it seemed, appeared not to know or _care_ about the reasoning and ended up throwing a _tantrum_ of all things- a dangerous, chakra empowered one but a tantrum none the less.

Idly he wondered just how he changed things.

The first time around there had been no tantrum, there had been no need as he only cared about learning all that he could as quickly as he could, and a girl named Oribe Sukui had been in this class- a spot _he_ had appeared to taken. The woman, child now, had grown to become a successful, if commonly understated when compared to Shizune or Sakura, medic-nin whom had played a large part in developing lower-risk soldier pills along with the creation of both food and hydro pills. He knew that it had been _Rin_ that had helped Oribe to discover her passion for being a medic, the girl having been trying to become a genjutsu specialist like her father at the time, and that the two had met during their time in the Academy due to sitting next to each other during class.

Kama paused as he mulled over what to do; he could A) ignore the change in hopes that Oribe will discover her calling on her own or, failing that, that someone else will end up developing the same, if not _better_, pills or B) interfere and make it so that the two could meet. Option A was something that was hopelessly optimistic and, with how much those pills helped turned the tide towards the end of the war (as Konohagakure could have supplies shipped easier with nonperishables), something he wasn't able to rely on- thus he decided on Option B.

He knew, of course, that it would be impossible to stop changes- Oribe would likely to _never_ be on the same team she was originally or even guaranteed to _pass_ with her team and he did not know her well enough to know if her team had played any part in motivating her.

With a wince, Kama realized the only thing he could do was hope for the best.

"-f you cannot understand _that_ then maybe you're not ready to train as a shinobi."

His attention snapped back to the present to see himself- his _brother_- look ready to attack, verbally or otherwise, and he swiftly intervened, "It will be alright- _trust me_, niisan."

"Ah." Kakashi made a soft noise of agreement and gave a stiff nod to the chūnin before claiming his seat. Kama claimed his own beside a, now wide-eyed, Rin- pretending not to notice that his arm had been gripped with bruising force before the other had let go.

* * *

**A/N:**Future!Kakashi may have adjusted to the name change quickly but he undoubtedly has experience with undercover missions so he would be used to associating a different name with himself.


	3. A Genius can make Friends as Friends

**A Genius can Make Friends as Friends can a Genius Jealous**

* * *

As soon school let out, Kama found Kakashi hovering at his side as he stood with Rin and Oribe (now Su-chan) while the two girls cheerfully debated the benefits of wearing pants over shorts during training. "Niisan?"

"I found Dad." Kakashi said, ignoring the girls.

"See you tomorrow!" He waved goodbye as his brother dragged him away by his wrist before turning his attention to said brother, regarding the narrowed eyes and the lines of the mask that indicated a clenched jaw before speaking, "Rin-chan and Su-chan were nice."

He continued when that only got him a grunt, "You could have sat with us during snack."

"There is no need for interacting with others when we are only here to learn." The retort was almost an accusation.

Kama frowned thoughtfully for a moment as he reviewed the sullen attitude the boy had displayed throughout the day and making a small noise when it _clicked_. "I like Rin-chan and Su-chan but _you_ are my _brother_."

"Whatever." Kakashi muttered but he saw a tenseness ease and the face smooth out.

Before he could speak, for continued reassurance or to tease he wasn't sure, their father came forwards, swept them up and deposited them each on a shoulder, "How was your first day?"

"We were _separated_." Kakashi growled, the word stressed as if it were a curse word.

He smoothly added, "I made friends with Rin-chan, she sits next to me, and Su-chan, who is in a different class but didn't mind trading my onigiri for her salt-broiled suary."

"Akira-sensei thinks we're idiots." Came the sullen continuation.

With detached horror, Kama realized he might just end up being an optimist this time around. "Akira-sensei _did_ let us read when the rest were learning to write and his use of a genjutsu for geography and target practice with math was interesting."

Kakashi scoffed, "Was not. What is interesting about Konohagakure being in _Hi no Kuni_ or the fact that if you had twelve kunai then threw four you will have eight left over? We know that."

"The others _don't_." He pointed out idly.

He sighed internally when the boy retorted with a dismissive "The others are stupid." but knew that he had _hated_ people who couldn't understand things as quickly as he did until he had been a jōnin for a few years.

"So it was too easy?" Their father evidently decided to let Kakashi come out of his mood on his own.

He nodded, "It was but it was only the first day. We could see how the rest of the week goes then, if it's still too easy, take a placement test to see if we can move up a class."

The first time, he knew that he had demanded to take the test immediately as he cared nothing for whom he had considered 'useless idiots'. This time, he figured that a week was enough time to cement his friendship with Rin (and Sukui) so that he wouldn't be out of place to ask for 'playdates' or sleepovers.

"_There's_ an idea." Dad acknowledged before asking, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

He shared a glance with Kakashi before they stated in union, "Miso soup with eggplants."

* * *

The week went quickly and Kama became fast friends with Rin and Sukui, even with Kakashi acting as a sulky shadow, so he was unworried when they took- and passed- the placement tests and skipped to the next grade. Kakashi had been excited for all of ten minutes before realizing that _no_, the class wasn't any more challenging then the previous and returned to his sullenness.

Kama, however, was pleased as this class was Obito's class and it wasn't hard to befriend the loud Uchiha. His brother made his disapproval clear but, since Obito gave as good as he got, Kama left them to it- it was then that all his experience with Sasuke and Naruto's bickering helped him either diffuse the situation when it went too far or just plain out ignore them.

Another week and then they were in the same class as Asuma, Kurenai and Gai.

Kurenai was the easiest to befriend as, for however confident a woman she would grow up to be, she was a shy child whom was tremendously relieved when Kama took the time to speak with her. Asuma was slightly harder, the boy having grown a bit jaded towards friendly actions to him due to experience with people being nice to him just to earn brownie points with the Sandaime. Gai was both easy and hard, easy because the boy was rarely unfriendly but hard as Kakashi was even _more_ resistant to his efforts with Gai then with Obito (some how he was relegated to 'Most Honored and Treasured Companion' while Kakashi claimed the spot of 'Most Esteemed Eternal Rival' and he wondered at the sense of _loss_ he felt at that).

Another week and it was Genma, Shizune and Raidō who he was making friends with.

It wasn't really necessary but Genma and Raidō had been part of his ANBU squad from when he first made captain and he had grown fond of Shizune over the years- though not as fond as it seemed that Sakura would like, if her numerous attempts at getting them together were any indication- as she had made a point of checking on him after missions when Sakura was gone just so he wouldn't have to go to the hospital.

The next week had them in the class with the rest of his first ANBU squad as a captain- Aburame Muta, Nara Ensui, Hyūga Tokuma and Yamanaka Santa.

They were no longer allowed to skip as they were in the graduating class and had to remain in this class until graduation as the Academy only allowed class graduations so that it was a simple matter to place them into genin teams.

It was, though, with relative ease and only mild difficulty that Kama integrated his group of friends together (some part of him wondered if they would become the Konoha 15 as opposed to the Konoha 12).

Obito and Gai occupied each other enough to keep Kakashi satisfied enough that he didn't just leave, the girls connected in some unforeseen way that Shizune was dubbed 'Nēsan', Asuma and Ensui had games of shōgi that went either way (he _may_ have accidentally started a rivalry there), Tokuma fell in with Genma discussing which tenketsu were the most efficient to target while Raidō and Muta just clicked in that odd way of theirs leaving Santa to become the unofficial big brother of the entire group.

With the smug pleasure over his success over befriending over half of his original friends, it took Kama a while to realize that Kakashi wasn't speaking to him.

* * *

"Kakashi," Kama asked when they were both in their room, "Are you angry with me?"

His twin hardly glanced at him, "No."

"Then why aren't you talking with me?" he pressed.

The boy looked at him, though it was only to glare. "So _now_ you've decided to notice me?"

"Are you jealous that I made friends?" he mused.

This time the other practically growled, "I'm your _brother_- your _twin_- why do you need friends? Am I not enough?"

"Niisan," he started then paused, floundering at what to say.

Evidently Kama took too long as Kakashi rolled over with a scoff, turning off the light.

* * *

**A/N:**Ages may have been tweaked a bit.


	4. Once He Was Me

**Once He Was Me, Now He is My Brother**

* * *

After that night, Kama felt off balance- watching silently as Kakashi pulled away and into himself, entirely unsure on what he was suppose to do. It seemed like the only thing that would satisfy the other was for him to renounce his friends and that made him, well, _angry_ that the boy was forcing him to choose when his friends were fine with him staying around the boy despite how hostile he could be.

A part of him wanted to disregard Kakashi entirely as the boy had taken _his_ name (he was _very_ displeased when he realized he could no longer use a _henohenomoheji_ to sign his name) and this entire _life_ would go much smoother if he had just came back to his old body.

He couldn't understand why that thought hurt.

* * *

The more Kama watched, the more he saw differences between what he remembered as a kid and _this_ Kakashi.

For one, this Kakashi was infinitely closer to his father then _he_ had been; stopping to simply _sit_ and _listen_ to any stories that his father had to tell- whether they be about the Hatake boy whom was the hardworking son of a farmer, the White Fang whom was a legend that struck fear in enemies at the same time he grew awe in allies or Sakumo whom had been so nervous about asking the girl he liked out on a date that he literally _threw up_ before begging his summon to do it for him- where _he_ had cared for little more then the legend and all the techniques that _he_ could learn.

Kakashi collected _seeds _of all things simply because he knew his father enjoyed helping them grow- this Kakashi actually knew, where _he_ didn't as _he_ never cared to ask, that chakra of the Hatake Clan could be used to coax plants into growing swifter and sturdier.

What came as a revelation though, was the realization that Kakashi's favorite color was _red_- because of how the skies bled at sunset and sunrise- where _his_ was _blue_.

Kama wasn't Kakashi anymore and Kakashi wasn't _him_. The boy was a person all his own and _he_ couldn't try and mold the boy into something he wasn't.

And he understood then.

_Once he was Kakashi, now he was Kama and Kakashi was his _brother-

Not. _Him_.

* * *

He couldn't exactly _act_ on such revelations when Kakashi- _Niisan_, he had a _brother_- wasn't speaking to him. Kama would like to say that he handled the situation like the level-headed adult he was- but that is a _lie_. What happened was that, in full view of their father, Kama burst into tears and wailed about how _sorry_ he was and how he would _never ever_ replace Kakashi and _"Why won't you talk to me Niisan!? Do you hate meeee!?"_

If he was going to be a kid, might as well use it while he could- some how he doubted he would get away with things by simply bursting into tears when he was back into an adult body.

* * *

**A/N:**Kama crying is credited to _MythologyGirl_who mentioned it in a review and I just _had_ to use it.


	5. First Impressions

**A Person Can Make All Kinds of First Impressions**

* * *

Graduation Day was, in a word, _tedious_.

The children, after passing, were running out the Academy doors shouting their success to the world- proudly baring their headbands for their appropriately appreciative friends and family. Granted, Kama admitted that he and his brother displayed their own headbands with pride to their father- but at least they had the decency to wait until they were in the privacy of their own home (even if their friends decided that a party was required).

The next day lead to the others whom they graduated with being grouped off into teams until only the two of them were left, for a moment he wondered on if they were going to be separated before Sensei rushed into the room- a bit flushed, a tad harried and a teenager.

"You're late." Kakashi stated.

Kama bit back a nearly hysterical laugh- because he recalled Naruto, this man's _son_, saying the same to _him_ and it made him think of what happens if he changes _too much_ and Naruto or _any_ of the Konoha 12 end up not being born?- his brother, it seemed, took this as fear of the blond and promptly glared at the bewildered teen.

The blond rubbed the back of his head nervously- and Kama got a pang because it reminded him so much of his student, "Sorry- I was just informed that I would be teaching. Anyway, since we'll be spending a lot of time together, why don't we introduce ourselves and say a few things?"

"I am Hatake Kama." he said when it became apparent that the other two weren't going to start, Kakashi out of stubbornness and Minato-sensei out of worry of offending them if he went first (the first time around saw them having a staring contest for an hour before he caved). "I like the color blue, my family, friends, miso soup with eggplants and salt-broiled suary. I don't like anything fried or sweet. My hobbies are reading and, well, gardening with my family. My dream is to become strong enough to protect everyone I care about."

Because, really, that is what his goal in the past amounted to.

His brother seemed to take his introduction as a cue and spoke briskly, "Hatake Kakashi. I like my family, the color red and the same foods as my brother- I also _dislike_ the same foods as my twin. I collect seeds and help Dad and Kama garden. My dream-" There was a small imperceptible pause where the boy glanced at him. "-is none of your business."

"My name is Namikaze Minato," Sensei introduced then, "I like Kushina-chan's cooking, I don't like the biannual check-up active shinobi have to go through. My hobby is reading and my dream is to become Hokage someday."

_("My dream is to become Hokage so that all the people of this village will have to acknowledge my existence!")_

Kama bit back that laugh bubbling with hysteria once more because, for the longest time, he had pushed Sensei's image onto Naruto and it seemed fitting that he now put _Naruto's_ onto Sensei- part of him wondered if he should have started a year later to delay this because surly Kakashi would have still gotten Namikaze Minato as a Sensei.

* * *

Now that he saw it all through the eyes of an adult (even if the literal eyes were a child's), Kama was deeply amused with how utterly and hopelessly _awkward_ Minato-sensei was with children.

The first time around he had seen the blonde's hesitance as doubt towards his abilities and fidgeting as dislike for having to train a four-going-on-five year old genin. Kama now saw that the hesitance _was_ doubt but towards the teen's own ability to teach while the fidgeting was worry over failing his student(s) and getting the genin killed.

It was..._endearing_, Kama decided as he forced himself not to laugh at how Kakashi and Minato-sensei were regarding each other (his mind's eye helpfully provided him with the image of two strays- one a Kuvasz pup with raised hackles while the other was an adolescent retriever unsure how to respond to the unexpected aggression- circling one another as they sized each other up) in an uneasy silence.

"Sensei," He said, interrupting the odd staring contest- it felt good to get a response to that, almost as good as using _Dad_. "Are we going to be training today?"

The blond shook himself, "No, I have something I need to do." Sensei paused and added haltingly, "Tomorrow...you will have a test. So be at Training Ground 5 before 8:30 in the morning."

"So this was basically a big waste of time." Kakashi concluded flatly.

When Minato-sensei's eyes narrowed slightly in irritation (which was understandable as the teen had been dragged off from whatever he was doing and ordered to train students he likely never even _wanted_ and had the luck that one of them was overly antagonistic towards him), Kama resisted the urge to sigh- it seemed that none of them were making the best of impressions upon their first meeting this time around.

* * *

**A/N:**This took forever and I apologize- I tend to write when an idea hits me and they tend to flit between stories- but at least Minato is here now!

If Kakashi is a Kuvasz pup and Minato is an adolescent Golden Retriever, what would Kama- assuming that he is _not_ a Kuvasz like Kakashi- be as a dog?


End file.
